Luigi's Castle
PLEASE DO NOT EDIT, DELETE, ETC. UNLESS I MADE A TYPO OR IF I GIVE YOU PERMISSION! Luigi's Castle 'is the sequel to the game Luigi's Mansion. It will be released on its tenth-year anniversary, September 14, 2011, for the Wii. This game marks Luigi's third appearance as a main character in a Mario game. Professor E. Gadd and King Boo make a reappearance as well. Story Luigi takes a vacation and decides to go and spend the day with Daisy. Upon his arrival, Luigi notices that the castle doesn't look like it does in the picture Daisy had given him. Though scared, he goes in anyways. After walking around for a while, he meets up with Professor E. Gadd. He tells Luigi what is going on. Apparently, King Boo wanted revenge on Luigi for defeating and trapping him back at the mansion. He also happens to hear that Luigi was coming to see Daisy. So, he kidnaps Daisy and takes over the castle. E. Gadd then explains why he's here. Well, he heard that the castle was infested with ghosts and came down to add some new ghosts to his gallery. Luigi then puts on the new Poltergust 5000 and is handed the new DS fright. E.Gadd then tells him that if he needs any help that he (E. Gadd) will be glad to help, and if he has any ghosts for him that he should come on down to his lab that he has set-up in the castle. With that, E.Gadd leaves and Luigi starts ghost hunting. After a long night of ghost catching, Luigi finally gets to the final battle with King Boo. When he arrives, he sees Daisy in a cage and King Boo sitting (well floating, rather) on a throne. After a minute of messing with Daisy, King Boo challenges Luigi to a fight. Although, he doesn't fight. Instead, he brainwashes Daisy and makes her fight Luigi. Luigi wins and turns back to King Boo. Unfortunately, he still doesn't fight. He, instead, makes a Luigi clone. Again, Luigi wins and looks back towards King Boo. This time, he makes a Mario clone and pulls out his Bowser Mech from the last time they fought. However, this time the Bowser Mech has an armor suit and a giant sword. Luigi defeats and sucks up King Boo. He then goes over to Daisy. He picks her up and carries her back to the lab. Once all the ghosts are in portraits, he picks Daisy up (who is awake, abit, by then) and they go strolling into the morning....at least until he falls to sleep. When he drops her, she sits up and looks at Luigi. She and Professor E.Gadd start laughing while Luigi sleeps peacefully. Gameplay One of the key things about Luigi's Castle, is that it has improved graphics. Also, since Luigi's ghost hunting in a castle, the 'world' Luigi explores is much bigger than before. With this, ther are a few new ghosts and a whole new cast of boss ghosts. Plus, there is a new, optional co-op story mode and multiplayer party mode. In the co-op story, player 2 gets to play as Professor E. Gadd who is equipped with the Poltergust 3000 and Game Boy Horror. In the multiplayer party mode, up to 4 players can play in different minigames (based off the game) as Luigi, E. Gadd, Toad, King Boo, Daisy, and other characters. Along with this, there's a survival mode where you and a friend can see how long you can catch ghosts before you die. Luigi now has the ability to jump. Plus, Luigi can now suck up more items to use them in different situations. For example, say there is something really important that Luigi needs that is dangling from a rope and he cannot reach it. Also, there happens to be a sword laying next to him. He can suck up that sword (which gets sucked up handle first and gets stuck), aim it, and fire it at the rope, thus getting the item. In addition, Luigi gets 2 new elements: Lightning and Slime. Lightning can be used to move heavy metal objects and stun ghosts. Slime can be used to help clear large gaps and control ghosts to make them fight for you. In addition, the Wii remote can be used to shine the flash light up and down (as well as with the Poltergust 5000) and move the DS fright around when scanning. The Wii remote and Nunchuk controller can be used to examine objects, use Luigi's left hand (Nunchuk), and whack enemies with his Poltergust 5000 (which can be used to destroy armor). Controls The Poltergust 5000 is used by pressing and holding the B button while shaking the Wii remote. To point it (or the flash light ) up and down, just point the Wii remote up or down at the screen. To shoot out an element, press the Z button. To whack the nozzle at an enemy or object, just swipe the Wii remote back and forth. To use Luigi's left hand, you just move it in the stated direction on the screen. To turn the flash light on and off, press the A button. To pause, you press the + button. To scan, you press the - button once to bring up the screen and once after that to scan an object. To bring up the map, press the 1 button, and to zoom in or out you press either the + or - button. To bring up the inventory, press the C button. To examine an object, either do a knocking or pulling ( more like humping to me LOLZ!!!:-) ) motion with the Wii remote and/or Nunchuk. To jump, jerk the Wii remote up. Characters 215px-LuigipartyDS.png|Luigi Mailbag20030415 lm gadd.jpg|'Professor Elvin (E.) Gadd Daisy.png|Princess Daisy King Boo MMWii.png|King Boo Red Blue Toad.png|Toad Wb.PNG|'Ghosts' The Ghosts Portrait Ghosts In total, Luigi catches 30 portrait ghosts (which is 7 more than Luigi's Mansion) in Luigi's Castle. The following is a list (in random order) of all the portrait ghosts: *King Art- The Royal King *Queen Eliz- The Royal Queen *Prince Will- The Spoiled Prince *Princess Di E.- The Bratty Princess *Duke Dark- The Dastardly Duke *Duchess Devious- The Demeaning Duchess *Chives- The Butler Of The Royals *William Shakefear- The Essentric Play Writer *Sir Lance- The King Of The Knights *The Knights Of The Oval Table- The Royal Knights *Sir Harold- The Heroic Knight *Blemeth (pronounced Bleh-Meth)- The Black Knight *Mer- The Magical Wizard *Scorch- The Evil Sorceress *Truman- The Terrible Treasurer *Rosaline- The Royal Dresser *Gwenyth- The Ghastly Groundskeeper *Albert- The Black Smith *Chef Ligoo- The Perfectionist Chef *Carl- The Creepy Councilman *Janet- The Jewelry-Obsessed Wife *Kenneth- The Knight Kid *Precious- The Princess Pupil *Chester- The Jacky Jester *The Twirling Floatinas- The Ball Room Couple *Pete- The Prisoner Ghost *Captain Kirkent- The Guard Captain *Bruce- The Sleeping Guard *Boomongous- The Huge Ghost Beast *Daisy, Luigi, Mario, Bowser, and King Boo- The Terrifyingly Treacherous Troupe Boos There are 104 Boos (including King Boo) hidden through out the castle. Eighty of these are regular, individual Boos, twenty of these are apart of Boomongous, and three of these are Golden Boos. Once you catch all of the regular Boos, you get the valuable Golden Diamond. However once you catch the three Golden Boos, you get the rare and emensly valuable Fiery Red Ruby. Like its predicessor, the Boos' names will be a type of pun. Common Ghosts (NOTE: If a ghost has a definition next to it, that means it is a new ghost; If it does not, it is a returning ghost from Luigi's Mansion) *Bat *Blue Blazer *Blue Mouse *Blue Twirler *Bowling Ghost *Ceiling Surprise *Flash *Freeze- A ghost that has lightning protecting its heart *Flying Fish *Garbage Can Ghost *Ghost Bob-omb- A bob-omb that Luigi can suck up and use as an item. If he holds it too long, it explodes and damages him. *Gold Ghost *Gold Mouse *Grabbing Ghost *Maroon Flyer- A brown ghost that flies upwards when start sucking it up (when you fall back down without catching him, you become damaged; when you drain his heart down to 0, he quickly flies downwards and you land on the ground safely with the ghost captured) *Mucky Maniac- A ghost with slime protecting its heart *Night Knight- A ghost with armor and a sword *Purple Bomber *Purple Puncher *Purple Mouse *Scary Sous- A Sous Chef ghost which may wield a wooden spoon, pan, or a whisk *Shy Guy *Skeleton Ghost *Skeleton Knight Ghost- Skeleton Ghost with armor and a bone shield *Sorceror Spirit- A ghost wearing a black cape that can use magic to harm you *Spark *Speedy Spirit *Temper Terror *Waiter *Wizzy Wizard- A ghost with a star-specked cap and gown that does harmful magic tricks (i.e. pulls out a rabbit and smacks you with it, picks a sharp playing card from a deck and throws it at you, etc.) Other Ghosts *Trapdoor *Fire Elemental Ghost *Water Elemental Ghost *Ice Elemental Ghost *Lightning Elemental Ghost *Slime Elemental Ghost Money *Gold Coin - 10,000G *Bill - 40,000G *Gold Bar - 200,000G *Crystal Shard - 400,000G *Blue Jewel - 1,000,000G *Yellow Jewel - 1,300,000G *Green Jewel- 1,600,000G *Purple Jewel - 1,900,000G *Red Jewel - 2,000,000G *Silver Diamond - 4,000,000G *Gold Diamond - 40,000,000G *Small Pearl - 100,000G *Medium Pearl - 200,000G *Large Pearl - 2,000,000G *Fiery Red Ruby - 60,000,000G Luigi's New Castle All the money Luigi collects in his adventures will be for the new castle at the end of the game (also like Luigi's Mansion). Of course, the more money he collects the better the castle is. It will be a painting in Professor E. Gadd' s Gallery with Luigi's money total in the bottom left corner. Also, the painting would have a message saying "Welcome to your new castle, Luigi!" unless you get Rank L or Rank K. *''Rank L: ''Finish the game with over 200,000,000G *''Message: "Congragulations! Your castle is now fit for royalty!'' *''Rank A: ''Finish the game with 140,000,001G to 200,000,000G *''Rank B: ''Finish the game with 80,000,001G to 140,000,000G *''Rank C: ''Finish the game with 20,000,001G to 80,000,000G *''Rank D: ''Finish the game with 15,000,001G to 20,000,000G *''Rank E: ''Finish the game with 10,000,001G to 15,000,000G *''Rank K:'' Finish the game with 10,000G to 10,000,000G *''Message: "The castle disappeared and Daisy was left to live with Luigi...."'' Professor E. Gadd's Royal Ghost Gallery Besides setting up a lab in the castle, E. Gadd has also set up a place to hang the portraitified ghosts. Like before, the ghosts will be hung up in either a bronze, silver, or gold frame. The way get them is by either how much health you drain from them (for the non-boss ghosts) or how much health you have (for the boss ghosts). To find out how to get bronze, silver, and/or gold frames, go to the Super Mario Wiki and type in Luigi's Mansion. The Secret Castle The secret castle is unlocked the same way as the hidden mansion is unlocked in Luigi's Mansion. The layout is basically the same, but the secret castle is harder in comparison with the regular castle. Some of the differences are: #The Poltergust 5000 is more powerful, but so are the portait ghosts. #There are fewer hearts and 50 HP hearts do not exist. #More Boos are required to fight the final boss. #There are more common ghosts. #The amount of 'G' needed to get a certain rank is now higher. #Boos are more agile and difficult to catch, plus some of their HPs' are higher. #King Boo, Mario, Luigi, and Daisy all fight you at the same time instead of just Mario and King Boo. Trivia *The main difference between the Poltergust 3000 and 5000 is the 5000 has a built in light and is more modern looking (but it is still red and has a big square nozzle). *The DS fright is a reference to the DS lite, and fright is spelled in all lower-case letters like lite. *The ghost King Art is actuallly a reference to King Arthur of Camelot. Other Camelot references are Sir Lance (Lancelot), Mer (Merlin), and The Knights Of The Oval Table (Knights of the Round Table). *Queen Eliz is a reference to the Queen of England, Queen Elizabeth. The same goes for Prince Will (Prine William) and Princess Di E. ( Princess Diane, with an 'E.' added on the end to spell die). * Of course, the ghost William Shakefear is a parody of William Shakespear. * The Twirling Floatinas are, more than likely, the ancestors of the Floating Whirlindas from Luigi's Mansion. Another possible ancestor is Bruce the sleeping guard, a possible ancestor of Sue Pea. This, however, seems very unlikely and is just sheer coincidence. *Captain Kirkent is a reference to Captain Kirk from Star Trek. *Like Boolossolus, Boomongous is a play-on words for humongous. *The size of the world, amount of money,amount needed to earn a certain rank, and the number of Boos are twice as many as before. *It is not actually Luigi's Castle at the end of the game. Rather, it is still Daisy's but Luigi is the one who built it with all the money he collected. The haunted castle, however, is Luigi's (being meant to be by King Boo as revenge). Category:Fan Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Sequels Category:Ghosts Games Category:Wii Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Luigi's Mansion (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Luigi's Mansion Games